


Looking After You

by Slayer_of_Destiny



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 22:36:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10796145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slayer_of_Destiny/pseuds/Slayer_of_Destiny
Summary: Can Peter be a chance for Stiles, can Stiles be a second chance for Peter? When Peter offers Stiles a relationship will the younger man take the chance with the werewolf? Slash





	Looking After You

Stiles panted as he felt his body still trembling from the after shocks of his orgasm, his body was sweaty and sticky, feeling like someone had run an electric charge through it, and he could feel and hear his heart slowing down.

Though now his brain was coming back online he could feel his heart clenching and uncertainty forming in the pit of his stomach. What happened now? What would happen between them? He wasn't entirely sure why Peter had done this, and what he was getting out of it. But he was sure that the attractive werewolf would be kicking him out any moment now.

Except...he didn't seem to be. He was lying next to Stiles, their legs still tangled together, and he was still pressed deeply inside of Stiles, slowly softening. He was also nuzzling the back of Stiles' neck, licking at it every now and then. As he felt Stiles tensing with nerves his hand started gently stroking his stomach.

"Stiles? What is the matter?" He finally asked concerned as the tension did not seem to be easing out of the younger man.

"What happens now?" Stiles asked quietly.

"Well that depends on you. I would like you to stay, I will make us something to eat, we can maybe watch something on tv and then, after I change the sheets of course, sleep. I can take you to school in the morning. If you are not comfortable with that though I will take you home," Peter said with nothing in his tone to tell Stiles he was making fun of him.

Biting his lip he rolled over a little, meeting Peter's eyes and trying to read the truth in those blue eyes. Peter was always tricky though, he was so smart and quick, sharp and always playing five moves ahead, you could never really be sure what he was thinking. The werewolf also never did anything that he did not want to do, so Stiles was not sure what it was that he would be getting out of this, besides sex, but partners was something Stiles was sure the werewolf was not short of.

"Stiles," Peter suddenly sighed reaching out to brush his fingers over Stiles pale cheeks.

"What?" He asked confused at the tone and the touch.

"You really make me want to go on a murder spree," Peter shook his head.

"Again? I know I piss people off but that is a little extreme," Stiles found himself tensing again.

"Not helping. Its not you I want to kill, or because of you, I want to rip them all to pieces for you," Peter shook his head.

"For me? Who?" Stiles blinked.

"Your sorry excuse for a pack for one? That 'best friend' of yours that takes advantage of everything that you do for him and does nothing in return. Your father for leaving you   
alone so often and hurting you, for letting you act as though you are the parent,"

Stiles blinked up at the werewolf feeling tears forming in his eyes, he had longed for someone to realise how much everyone's actions were hurting him, how much he wanted someone to call out the unfairness of it. And hearing Peter say Peter someone he really cared about, hearing him made someone ease in him, and a little bit of that shield he held so tightly to himself come down.

Peter shook his head and leant down to kiss Stiles, sweetly but thoroughly. The human wasn't exactly sure what was going on and what Peter wanted from him, but if he got this for a little longer, is he got a little attention from someone, especially Peter, then he would go along with it.

"I will stay," He said as Peter pulled back. The werewolf grinned at him. And it wasn't the display of teeth he normally gave, it was honest and softened his face a little, and made his eyes lighten.

"Wonderful, now you go and shower, and I will make a start on supper," He grinned wider smacking Stiles arse enough to make the human gasp before he bounced out of bed.

Stiles rubbed the slight sting in his bum, glaring down at where his traitorous cock gave a twitch. He drifted, still a little lost, into the bathroom Peter had indicated to. He gasped when he looked around, Peter's house was pretty nice he had to admit, and he shouldn't have expected anything different from this.

A huge shower cubicle had what looked like a power show, a separate claw foot bath looked as though it would be heaven to sink into. The room was white and gold, and like the rest of the house there was large windows looking out into the woods surrounding the house. He still felt a little uncomfortable standing there naked with massive windows even though he knew that they were one sided.

Turning the shower on he closed the door and made his way over to the window to look out while the water heated up. He hummed in interest when he noticed a hot tub sitting to the side of the porch. This place was heaven, Peter really had built a perfect home for himself.

He closed his eyes as soon as he stepped into the shower cubicle and felt the power spray easing over him, the water perfect. He had only recently found out that Peter had started having this place built with money that the Hale family had had saved away before the fire, money in a certain Swiss bank that had been gathering very nice interest. No one else knew where it was though, and Peter was careful keeping its location secret. He realised that he should have known that this wasn't a quick fuck when the werewolf had brought him   
back here.

He still didn't know what the man wanted from him, and he knew his natural curiosity would kick in very soon, but right now he was content just enjoying this. It had been a long time since it had been someone cooking him supper and not the other way around. His dad...well yeah, and the McCall's lived off of take away. Whatever it was Peter wanted from him he was happy going along with it.

Stepping out into the bedroom he was cuddled deep into an amazingly soft white towel that smelt of Peter, and he found a pair of silk red boxers and a grey henley laid out on the bed. The boxers felt amazing, even if they did slip a little down his hips. A quick sniff of the henley had him rolling his eyes, werewolves. The top was not clean and smelt of Peter, his aftershave and a little bit of his sweat. But he wasn't going to argue, and he felt a little thrill as he pulled on the top and snuggled into it.

He wasn't small, he was gangly, but the top seemed to swallow him and came down to the tops of his thighs, the v neck that Peter liked – and Stiles definitely liked on the werewolf – meant that with the difference in size in their shoulders he kept having to pull it back up to stop it slipping off of one shoulder.

He padded barefoot tentatively out into the main part of the large, open plan house, the converted barn making it feel bright and airy. As soon as he walked out the bedroom door he could see the living room, kitchen and dining room all in one, no walls seperating them. The massive windows made the room even brighter, and he found the sight of the trees waving in the wind, and the rain pouring down comforting. The house was also nice and toasty, the floor underneath his bare feet heated and perfectly warm.

Peter looked up and smiled when he obviously heard Stiles walking in, he had tugged on a pair of sweats when he had been getting the clothes for Stiles, but it was only that, and Stiles licked his lips at the sight of bare flesh and chiseled muscles. Unlike the other werewolves Peter didn't feel the constant need to strip off, which meant seeing him like this was very appealing.

He hovered unsurely in the middle of the massive room until Peter held out his and to him. Drifitng over and feeling unsure and a little out of place in this beautiful place he placed his hand in Peter's, and blushed when the werewolf pressed a kiss to his hand, then his wrist before reeling him in for a kiss on the mouth. He hummed into the kiss and pressed closer, wrapping his arms around Peter and enjoying the intimate touch of Peter's lips and his hands running over his body.

Finally they parted and Peter quickly turned down the flame under the pan and stirred quickly as it threatened to boil over. Stiles felt a little smug that the kiss had managed to distract the werewolf enough not to notice the pan even with his superior senses.

"What do you need me to do?" Stiles asked reaching for some tomatoes.

"Ah ah," Peter caught his wrists and yanked him closer pressing a harder kiss to his lips. "I am cooking supper for you. Sit down and relax,"

"I can't not do anything," Stiles protested, squirming uncomfortably.

"Well then, keep me company," Peter offered, pulling a chair to the counter near him.

"That is all you want?" He asked confused.

"Your company is more than enough," Peter said firmly. He didn't point out that Stiles was blushing darkly, instead going back to cooking something that smelt amazing.

"Peter?" Stiles said softly when his curiosity and confusion finally won over.

"Yes?" Peter looked up, and obviously read what was coming on the human's face. He settled himself in a position so that he could see Stiles properly, and carry on cooking.

"What is this? What do you want from me? I don't get this," Stiles sighed.

"This, is me trying to win you over. I want you Stiles, I want to look after you and treat you the way you deserve. I want someone that will rely on me, that I can look after and care for, that I can take care of. I am not looking for a kept person, but I like being the protector. And more than that I want you, you are attractive and funny, clever and quick," Peter explained calmly.

"And what do you want I return? Sex? I presume," Stiles tensed a little, a tight look over his face.

"I would enjoy that yes, but it is not expected or...payment for me looking after you. I am not buying you Stiles," Peter said firmly.

"Then what..." Stiles cut himself off, not sure if he would annoy Peter.

"Stiles, you can ask whatever you want. It is not like you not to talk, to ask constant questions. I like that about you, please, relax, ask," Peter seemed impatient, but only because he   
clearly did not like this quiet Stiles.

"What is it that you want then? I can't figure it out, if it is not sex then what?!" Stiles huffed, his spark coming back to him finally. Enough that Peter smiled at him and treated him to   
a kiss.

"I just want you Stiles. Here with me as often as possible, and allow me to look after you. Allow me to be here for you. And when the time is right, if it is what you want I would like you to move in here with me and help me to make it a home. If at any point you are not happy anymore, you will not indebted to me in anyway,"

Stiles scanned over Peter's face closely, searching for any trace of lie or double speak, but for the first time ever Peter's eyes and face were completely open to him. Stepping forwards he moved until he was pressed against Peter, the werewolf's heat sinking into him. Reaching up he cupped Peter's face and kissed him.

Peter's arms wrapped gently around him and pulled him against the length of his body, the warm chest of the werewolf pressing against his own as Peter kissed him intently. It sounded cheesy but Stiles could taste the truth of Peter's words in his kiss, he could see it in the other man's eyes when he had spoken the truth to him. He wasn't sure that he could risk his heart and open himself up when so many people let him down, but Peter had never lied to him, or kept things from him, of all the things that the werewolf could get accused of that was never it.

"What are you thinking?" Peter asked when they parted running his fingers through Stiles' hair.

"Can I stay tonight?" Stiles asked hesitantly. It wasn't an answer, and he was worried that Peter would get annoyed. But the werewolf just smiled at him and went back to cooking as he spoke.

"That is more than fine. I could drop you off at college in the morning?"

"That would be good," Stiles nodded. He took the seat that Peter had put out for him and watched the werewolf. He realised that he was seeing Peter truly relaxed an with his guard down for once, it as actually the first time that he had seen a Hale truly relaxed. Peter seemed lighter and so comfortable and at ease, moving around the kitchen with a fluid grace of a werewolf. Stiles was under no delusion of how dangerous Peter was, how lethal he could be, but considering the fact that it seemed Peter wanted a relationship with him he was not really at risk from Peter, rather he was going to be the safest that he had been for a long time as he how fiercely werewolves protected those he cared about.

Peter was selfish at times and while he loved Derek Stiles knew he didn't like his nephew very much, but he protected him with everything he had.

Of course that wasn't the only reason he was considering the werewolfs offer. He was damn sexy and attractive, despite or perhaps because of, the dangerous streak he possessed.   
But then Stiles knew himself that when it came down to it he would do whatever it took to protect those he cared about. He was amazingly intelligent and quick witted, he kept up with Stiles jumps of thought process and never seemed to get fed up with it, he actually seemed interested in it. He was powerful and self assured, both of which was something Stiles found attractive. Not to mention that the sex had been absolutely amazing and Stiles wanted nothing more than to have round two, well 5 technically.

"Stiles?" Peter blinked turning to the other when he scented the embarrassment coming from the other. He smirked when he caught the look on the other's face and correctly interpreted exactly what the human was thinking about. He leant closer, giving Stiles time to pull away should he want to, not that Stiles was sure why he would want to, before kissing him. He brushed his fingers gently along Stiles face when they parted before going back to the cooking.

Stiles went back to watching Peter as his brain went back into gear again. He wondered what the other was getting out of this though, he said that he wanted to look after Stiles, care for him and be here for him, and it sounded like sex wasn't going to be the negotiator in this. There was a hint of dominance in this, which had definitely shown through during sex...in a really really good way. He was wondering at this when Peter gave an amused huff and glanced at him as he started serving up their meal.

"It isn't like you to sit stewing and not just ask every question that pops into you head, connected to the situation or not," He said dryly. Stiles took his plate from the werewolf freeing his hand to grab the cutlery.

"I don't want to annoy you, this is your house," Stiles mumbled as he followed Peter. He yelped as he bumped into the werewolf and only just saved his plate.

"I like you how you are Stiles, questions and rants and rambles and all. Please don't," He said firmly before carrying on to the sofa and flopping down. Stiles bit his lip but followed and dropped down onto the sofa too, turning so he could sit cross legged facing Peter. Blue eyes twinkled as the met his, followed by a raised eyebrow.

"What is with the looking after me thing? Is it a werewolf thing or a personality thing, or both?" Stiles asked. He had learnt quickly that the wolf and the man weren't easily defined in decisions they made. Sometimes it was the wolf's instinct, sometimes it was the human's personality and other times it was the humans personality freed by the wolf.

"Mix," Peter grunted before looking pointedly at Stiles plate. Rolling his eyes he accepted the fork from Peter and shoved a mouthful of the pasta into his mouth to try and get the werewolf talking again. He froze however, eyes widening as Peter smirked.

"Oh god of werewolves! This is amazing!" He groaned shoving another forkful into his mouth. Peter nodded smugly, taking a mouthful himself before he carried on talking.

"I enjoy having a level of control over my life, no comment please Stiles," He added and Stiles sheepishly took another forkful of food, not taking heart in the comment seeing the smile on Peter's face. "More than that though, I learnt that I like to be the one looking after my partner, not just in sex but in every day life. I enjoy it completely and it makes sex even better. Having a partner that relies on me, that will take direction from me over things that matter, that I can care for and provide for,"

"What level?" Stiles asked softly, and received an approving look in return.

"I am not looking to control you and take over your life. Anything big I would ask to be included in your choices, you would be able to come and go as you like, see your friends, I would ask that you check in with me first.." He glanced at Stiles when the younger man opened his mouth to argue. "However I would do the same in return, if we have a relationship I expect mutual respect for the other and our relationship. My main place would be choices over your health and well being, if I think you are doing something that is not good for you, like staying up late playing on games rather than sleeping, or eating pop tarts instead o a proper breakfast," Peter explained.

"So...like a daddy kink thing?" Stiles asked curiously.

"Sort of yes, except I don't really get off on being called daddy, nothing wrong with it, but not my type of thing. More a dominance thing," Peter shrugged.

"And you would expect me to obey you?" Stiles bit his lip.

"I would except you to do as I ask, if you think I am being unreasobable or it something that you really don't want to do you can say no, but I would except you to explain to me why, and for us to discuss if it is something that you are not happy with," Peter explained.

"That sounds fair," Stiles hummed. "And you don't want sex in return?"

"Don't get me wrong, I would like for us to have sex, lots of sex. But it is not expected in return for staying here or things I will buy you,"

"Things you will buy me?" Stiles spluttered.

"Stiles, when I said I want to look after you, I meant it. That means making sure that you have what you need and want," Peter shook his head.

"You can't just want to buy me things and not want something in return!" Stiles protested.

"Stiles getting to do it and see you happy and enjoying yourself is rewarding for me, knowing that you are happy and healthy with me,"

Stiles bit his lip and looked at Peter, calm blue eyes looking right back at him and letting him read everything there. He put down his empty plate onto the table, Peter copying him as he realised the conversation was getting very serious, he steadied himself for asking this.

"There is one thing I need to understand before agreeing to any of this, because if I don't know honestly why you did it, I won't be able to trust you enough to give you that kind of trust, and that won't be fair on the two of us,"

"Ok," Peter could hear the apprehension in his own voice and grimaced slightly.

"I need to know why you killed Laura," Stiles said as gently as he could, but Peter still flinched slightly, his expression closing down. They sat in silence for long enough that Stiles wondered whether he should just grab his clothes and leave now, but then Peter started speaking.

"You have been researching pack positions, to try and help Scot understand his place with Derek?" Peter asked.

"Yes," If anyone was used o apparently none sequential conversations to explain something it was Stiles, and he was willing to go with Peter here.

"Do you now what an enforcer is? Within a pack"

"The enforcer is like third in the pack? You have alpha, the second who is normally alpha mate, and then the enforcer. They normally protect the Alpha and protect the pack from danger, within and without, doling out punishment to other pack members unless the Alpha steps in?" Stiles asked rather than stated. His main form of research came from books that Peter gave him ad google, but Peter hadn't really provided much on this subject, and google took a lot of sifting through bad info.

"That is quite accurate. Enforcers at the ones that are powerful enough to be Alpha, to challenge the Alpha, so they are given the position of enforcer because it makes the pack wary of them and less likely to be able to perform a coup,"

There was something in Peter's eyes, a tightness to his face, a pain there that had Stiles reaching out and taking his hands holding them tightly. Hoping that it would give him some comfort.

"How old were you when you were made Talia's enforcer?" Stiles asked gently.

"14. There was quite an age difference between the two of us, our mother retired her leadership to Talia while I was 5, she stayed for a few years, before moving on. Talia raised me really. When I was 12 it became clear that I would have the power once I was older to challenge Talia. At 14 she named me enforcer, and started my career in that position," Peter spoke tonelessly and Stiles could not stop himself from closing his eyes at the picture Peter was painting.

"Stiles? You smell of pain," Peter frowned making Stiles open his eyes and meet worried blue.

"Peter," Stiles sighed, and he wondered when the last time anyone had shown Peter compassion or understanding was. "I'm hurting for you,"

"It wasn't that bad," He said stiffly, but his hands tightened over Stiles'.

"Hmmm, so you were the enforcer?" Stiles asked.

"Yes, my job was to protect the pack, punish those that didn't hold the laws. Now you are smart and you see things others don't, you know exactly how Kate Argent managed to worm her way into my pack, to know exactly how to...kill so many of us?"

"Derek," Stiles breathed out, his heart aching as it every did when he thought of that monster with Derek.

"Yes. Laura knew. Not that Kate was an Argent, but that an older woman was with Derek, sexually, and that he was getting attached to her. After what happened with Paige Derek was vulnerable emotionally, and in pain, she knew and she didn't tell anyone, worse she didn't try to protect Derek,"

"Oh Peter,"

"When I woke my instincts were running on high, I was angry and hurt and alone, so alone. And I pieced together what had happened, figured out what had happened. And I tricked her here. I had to kill her, she betrayed her pack, her family, she let her brother down, and worse she allowed him to not only be...raped by that woman, but sought no help for him and allowed him to wallow in his guilt. She left me locked in my own mind in agony. She didn't deserve the title of Pack or Alpha. I had not choice,"

"But it hurt you," Stiles crawled forwards and cupped Peter's face as gently as he could, but Peter still jerked at the contact his expression raw. Making a soft sound of pain Stiles moved fully onto Peter's lap, straddling his thighs and brushing his fingers through Peter's hair.

"Yes it hurt me, a lot. She was my niece and I loved her, but I had to carry out the job I had been given," Peter sad, so painfully, so so painfully that it had to be true.

"Derek asked you to be his enforcer," Stiles said, understand washing through him.

"Yes. I could not. Not again. But that means no pack,"

"They aren't my pack either, not really," Stiles nodded softly.

"But we can be each others pack," Peter wrapped his arms around Stiles' waist and pulled him a little closer.

"I won't always listen to what you say, even after agreeing to it," he warned.

"I wouldn't expect you would, I know you," Peter smiled, and though it was still pained, it was easier.

"They aren't going to be happy about this,"

"Would you be happy?" The werewolf asked softly, running his fingers through Stiles' hair.

"Yes," The human nodded as he closed his eyes at the feeling.

"Then nothing else matters," Peter hummed pressing his lips to Stiles' throat. "We can do whatever you like, go wherever you like. We can have an amazing life together,"

"Together," Stiles hummed, sounding and smelling so content at the world that something in Peter's chest thumped, his heart which he had been so sure was long dead flaring to   
life. Everything he was offering, the money he was sure Stiles had a fairly good suspicion of how much he had to his name, this house, and it was his company that made Stiles the most content.

He drew the human closer and sealed their lips together, his hands running underneath his own top warmed by the other's skin, fingers feeling every mole underneath his touch, they would be happy, together he knew they could make each other happy, and have a good life. Together they would be powerful and strong, their minds and Peter's brawn would   
ensure that.

Feeling Stiles moving against him, his lithe body so tempting, so delicious, feeling him really let go this time, feeling him really give himself to Peter this time, no fear or doubt in his mind, it was perfect. His perfect little mate.


End file.
